Severing Ties
by Rainbow Ichi
Summary: Peace has finally dawned on the Wizarding World, or is it? Harry and the gang find themselves in more disastrous situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. But what I do own is the idea for this fanfiction :D

A/N: Hello This is Rainbow Ichi! I haven't written any fics in a while, although it seems I'm still a very avid fan of reading fanfiction.

Recently with the organization of the Crossovers Section in I've been browsing around it and enjoyed very greatly Harry Potter Crossovers. Moreso with NarutoxHarry Potter Crossovers, and soon after weeks of reading a lot of good ones, a story was coming into mind.

I jotted the main ideas on a piece of paper and decided to work on it when I get the time. Well now, I have some time to work on at least one chapter. Lets cross our fingers that I did not get too rusty in writing a fanfiction. Hope you like it :D

P.S. I'm going to be a little off-canon with most of details about both worlds because I don't remember too much after I've read all the HP books, and some of the Naruto books. Of course there will be a handful of spoilers for those who are not up to date with the stories.

Please don't blame me. There, I warned you xP

* * *

**Severing Ties **

Chapter 1

Dawn seemed to have finally kissed the horizon on a beautiful Scotland moor, yet everything seemed quiet. No sound of the whistling wind nor the chirp of the birds. All attention seemd to be focused on what looked like a castle atop a mountain. This curious building was emanating power, for this was no ordinary castle. It is none other then the famous Hogwarts Castle. Within its walls at this very moment were signs of an ending battle. Its present inhabitants, the students and faculty and some who had arrived in time to aid them fend off servants of a sadistic Dark Lord whose intention is to take over the said structure. Obviously, it seems its occupants shall have none of it.

Inside the Great Hall, we see several furious jets of light missing targets and hear loud crashes, bangs, and screams within this deadly scuffle to take over the building, and farther across the hall a young man and the Dark Lord himself were in an intense duel. Finally a bright jet of green light was heading towards its target, until it rebounded from the young man and returned to the caster, the one self-proclaimed Voldemort. This all occured in the blink of an eye and finally the Dark One crumpled in front of the young man, eyes blankly staring at nothing, body just as lifeless. Tom Marvolo Riddle was at last, dead.

The young man, presumably the one prophesized to defeat the Dark Lord, was one very exhausted Harry Potter. He fell on his knees and finally let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'It is done.' he mumbled, looking across the floor looking at the lying form of the man who attempted to kill him several times. Gathering his remaining thoughts and finding the strength to stand up once more, walked over, took the wand of his enemy and carefully examined the Elder Wand. He then pointed that wand on his throat and casted a spell, amplifying the volume of his voice. He triumphantly shouted "The Dark Lord has been defeated, throw down your wands and your lives will be spared."

Overhearing of what had become of their master, many had began to flee, loyalists continued on, and the remainder that was smart enough to know when to throw down their weapons, did so. Soon, the ones protecting the fortress caught on with the situation and began to handle their struggle with renewed vigor and slowly overcame the invaders. Harry, together with his close members in Dumbledore's Army, namely Ronald Weasly, Ginevra Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood assisted in driving off the dementors that were left behind. Their nights of practice paid off as they swiftly handled the situation. In an organized fashion, they divided the responsibilities and took to their jobs. Hermione and Ron took over ensuring the captives were wandless, bound and secured. Neville, Luna and Ginny were to handle the injured, ordering those who offered help to move the most damaged into the infimary with Madame Pomfrey. Harry and George Weasley were to ensure the perimeter of Hogwarts castle with the rest of the able-bodied students.

Eventually, more help arrived in different forms. Some willing centaurs aided most of those still left with cuts, scars, gashes and other non-magical injuries with their knowledge of their natural healing ointments. House-elves made light food to restore everyone's strength and supplying everyone what was needed from the castle. Kingsley Shacklebolt, serving as the de facto Minister of Magic was able to acquire some volunteers soon after the battle to spread the news and to request additional able-bodied wizards and witches who were willing to aid the rest of the inhabitants of the castle.

By the time it was evening, most of them have eventually settled down. Word had been spread, and it rapidly spread througout the Wizarding World like lightning. Those who were reading the Daily Prophet rejoiced, and there was celebration everywhere. The people were dancing in the streets retelling their latest gossip out loud. The poor muggles could not make anything of it and were just simply puzzled. And then not only that, congratulatory owls were sent as thanks to the Boy-Who-Lived.

One musn't forget about those who have fought bravely against this war, and in four day's time a mass funeral was held open to the Wizarding World. Those whose bodies were found were properly laid to rest, those who weren't, had their names carved into a tall stone, which had replaced the central fountain of the Ministry of Magic office. Flocks of people visited to see off their dearly departed, cryings and sobs can be heard around, the monument acquiring several floral gifts and enchanted floating candles.

Not long after this, a somber dinner was held in the field outside of what remains to be the home of the Weasleys, called the Burrow. Friends and Family alike, eating under the stars. What broke the mood was that George had charmed a silver flute to play one of the twin's favorite tune, the Magic Flute. After that people had loosened up and begun cheerful conversations.

"So Harry, what are you going to do now that you've gotten your freedom back?" asked Luna Lovegood who was sporting a blue dress, and was wearing some strange-looking bracelets on her right wrist.

Given the difficult question, Harry paused for a moment to think. There are so many things he'd like to do now that Voldemort is no longer around to chase him. He could finish his studies for starters, he'd always wanted to become an Auror. He would like to visit his parent's graves again. Traveling free would be a nice change then traveling covertly. So many options. "Hmmm" Harry mused. Perhaps it would be best to start by fixing things. "I think I'll be helping out rebuild the Burrow first and foremost." he tilted his head to the direction of the said house behind him. "I am most willing to help fix and fund this place. It was like a home to me."

"Harry dear you needn't -" Mrs Weasley began but was suddenly cut off by Hermione.

"An exellent idea Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. " I'm more then willing to assist as well. Everyone needs a place to stay, its one common necessity."

" Mum, we desperately need a Home you know." Ron pointed out.

" That's true Mum, we can't let Ronnie here stay at my place for long, He'll ruin my business." George gave a mischievious look at his younger sibling.

" It takes a Family to call a House, Home." Luna nodded sagely.

" I agree with her too Mum. And what's better is that we can make it bigger and better!" added Ginny.

" You'll be definitely be needing all the help you can get mum, we've got a bigger family now. I'll stay for a bit too, but I have to head back to Romania soon. You will be needing their help." insisted Charlie.

" I won't be able to help sadly, there are plenty of matters to arrange back at the ministry." Percy apologized sheepishly and did not recognize rolling eyes from his statement.

" Likewise, me and Fleur cannot stay for long. Its a good time as ever to think about our future." said Bill before he took another forkful of steak from his plate.

Fleur's eyes began to spread wider at that comment, gently took her husband's arm and leant on his chest. " Zat would be wonderful."

"The honeymoon never ends eh?" George elbowed his older brother with pride.

" ...I suppose so." eventually came out from Mr Weasley's mouth.

" And you supposed as well to want to have a larger portion of your shed to keep all those muggle trinkets you seem to come home with a lot."

"That's not what I meant!"

" I know you very well Arthur Weasley." the children cringed, they know that posture anywhere. No one argues with Mrs. Weasley when both her arms are on her hips. " I don't suppose a larger bedroom would be in order for everyone else as well?"

Everyone gaped at her. And after that second of silence, realization dawned upon them and an explosion of cheers and yay's ocurred at the table. It was a wonderful night to be alive, and within hours later everyone took to their beds inside their tents with newfound determination.

* * *

The reconstruction of the Burrow was in progress. As a daily routine, plans were done over breakfast. Harry and George helped with purchasing new lumber and with the rest of the boys worked on the place from the ground up. They temporarily moved their ghoul into the detached old shed where Mr. Weasly hid his muggle artefacts. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and sometimes Luna were to see over the nourishment and refreshment the men needed throughought the day. Hermione was assisting in the floor plans as well as ensuring the structure was secure with additional charms and enchantments while referencing the book she purchased about magical homes. Neville would come by as often as he could during his free time from studying Advanced Herbology.

Within a week the first floor of the Burrow was done with a functional kitchen and a living room with a fireplace. They were enjoying their first ever sumptuous feast when an owl arrived. It was a letter from Hogwart's new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to Harry. Curious as to what it would contain, he ripped it open and read its contents. Apprently it seemed like good news as his expression moved from curiousity into a wide grin.

" What is it Harry?" Ron craned his neck from the other side of the table, anticipating that he would share it to the rest.

" Its an offer to complete our studies." he said out loud, getting all excited. " We can catch up with the next school year!"

" But thats in four weeks! What about reconstructing the Burrow?" Hermione reasoned.

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other and then at the three. " If its for the best, I'm sure we can manage fine, I'm sure George will have no qualms about it. Right George?"

" Right. You'll be needing your education else you wouldn't be able to find a suitable job profession." he nodded.

" Can I still come back here during the holidays?"

" You know the answer to that mate! We're your family, of course you're welcome during the holidays!" his best friend gave him an open arm guesture.

" This is great! Will the both of you still interested in studying with me?"

" Sure will." Ron assured him.

" As will I." Hermione's eyes showed enthusiasm. She can't wait to learn more about Magic and the Wizarding World. It wouldn't hurt to gain further knowledge and advance page 6th Year education.

"Then it is settled. I'm replying as soon as I can." Harry grinned. It will be just like the old times, and together with his best friends, it makes taking NEWTs easier then he had imagined it to be.

"I'm happy for all of you. This entitles as a toast." Mr Weasly raised a mug. "To our Future!"

"To our Future!" repeated by the rest of the crew.

* * *

A week later you will find members of Dumbledore's Army enjoying a light lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione seemd to have set this up, as everyone recognizes each other as comrade in arms. Here you see the usual three with Neville, Luna, Ginny and George. Everyone seemed to turn their attention back to her after they have recieved their orders. They all wanted to know what was this meeting about. Eventually heads turned to face the bushy haired female.

"The reason for this gathering is simple." Hermione's fingertips on her hands touched together in a form of a habit she had recently started whenever she was in deep thought. "We are the known active members left of Dumbledore's Army. This group may have just been meant for us to learn self-defense, but as we worked with Harry through those tough times, we have also strengthened our bonds of friendship together."

Heads nodded in reminiscence. So did the others.

"But, let us not let our guards down." The bushy haired woman frowned. " In remembrance of Moody, I would like to remind all of you of what we have accomplished. We have survived through plenty of endeavors. I wouldn't want any of you to get rusty. We have to keep sharp, vigilant...and informed" she paused. "I would like to keep Dumbledore's Army alive. In deciding so, I have developed an slightly more advanced version of the Protean Charm." From beneath the table Hermione brought out a small chest and opened it. Inside were gemmed lockets. "These are all-way communication necklaces. It can send a short message to all who wear any from this set."

"A brilliant invention Hermione." commented George as he leaned forward to examine the items.

"Bloody Hell, you've done it." Ron ogled as George took out a couple from the box and into the table.

"There's more to it, isn't it?" queried Luna.

"Yes, I've also prepared a canister of Recognition Potion."

"You're thinking of that?" Neville piped up.

"Yes, it will become your personal artefact." Hermione added.

"Let's do it!" Ginny consented and faced Harry. "What's your take on this idea?"

"I'm all for it, It's a wonderful Idea." smiled the raven-haired lad.

"Then its settled" she scanned the table, taking in the faces of the seated. Once she felt satisfied with it, she raised her goblet. "A toast then. For the future of Dumbledore's Army."

"To Dumbledore's Army," the rest reciprocated her raising with their own with a gentle clinking of metal.

* * *

Its short. I'm never for long pages sadly. I prefer to get my ideas across and get it over with. Hopefully better grammar then my past fics, and perk interest with the fanfiction community.

Rainbow Ichi


	2. Closure

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. But what I do own is the idea for this fanfiction :D

A/N: Oh Wowie, a ton of story alerts, and two lovely reviews. I'm flattered, and I'm also glad some people had found the read interesting.

Much thanks!

* * *

**Severing Ties **

Chapter 2

Closure

It was late in the morning, described by the sun's position on the clear blue sky. Another productive and busy day in the neighborhood of Little Whinging, you could even say that its perfectly normal. Quite normal indeed, until a peculiar figure entered its vicinity. It was wearing a brown hooded cloak and clasped on one of his hands held the cage of a small rust colored, white and black spotted burrowing owl. The person was walking in an almost reminiscing pace, stopping once in a while, seeing what had or had not changed. Eventually, the figure headed to a house located at Wisteria Walk and lowered his hood once he was at the doorstep. It was none other but Harry Potter. He knocked heavily at the brass knocker and waited. And old lady looking about in her mid 60's opened her door first looking confused as to who would be knocking at her home, which suddenly turned into surprise. Studying the figure before her from head to toe, Arabella Doreen Figg began to react in stupor.

"May I come in Mrs. Figg?" the lad asked sheepishly, combing his hair with his fingers and ruffling it in light embarassment, and lifting the owl cage indicating that he had brought along another friend.

"Of..of course Mr. Potter." Mrs. Figg recovered. She opened the door wider to let her visitor in, led him to her living room and offered Harry to take a seat. "Crumpets and Tea Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I would love some Mrs. Figg, and its just Harry"

"Then you may call me just Arabella. I'll be back in a moment. Sit tight and feel at home." said the old woman as she went for the kitchen.

Harry took in a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wasn't sure how Mrs. figg would react after all these years. Somewhere inside him he wanted to gratify himself by thanking her. She had after all, watched over him growing up, even though he hated going to her place back then. As he looked around, the appearance of her living room has never changed. She still had that horrible album of her past cats, underneath her table, the fireplace still had figurines of cats on top. And somehow it now held some warmth for him. Snowy, has obviously stared back at him for a while, and decided to jump into his lap without warning. He had this urge to pet her after her action, however he remembered that they were quite unfriendly back then, and held back his hand. Snowy gave him that look and Harry eventually consented to stroking her fur, which she started purring to. That was enough time for Mrs. Figg to show herself, carrying a tray that she gently placed on the table, and served both cups some hot steaming tea.

Mrs. Figg settled herself contentedly as she sniffed its aroma and took a sip. "So, what brings you to my home Harry. Is there anything the matter?"

"No nothing ma'am. I just...wanted to visit."

"Have a cookie." Mrs. Figg said, guesturing to the plate filled with an assortment of snacks.

"Uh." was the first thing that came out from his mouth.

The old woman across him eyed him from head to toe. " I think there's more to it then that. Have a cookie, sugar gives energy to a nervous body."

Harry took one from the plate and started munching into it.

"Feeling much better?"

The young man nodded.

"Good." the old woman smiled. "What ails you child?"

"Nothing really. I just...wanted to thank you. Thank you for watching over me." he brought up the cage to show the owl to her. "I intended to give this to you as a gift, for all those years. I...hated my life before Hogwarts, I thought I'd never get away from there. I know you had to do it but at least I loved your cookies. Eating your cookies gave me comfort Arabella."

"Why that's flattering Harry." her eyes seem to start watering, feeling touched. "You are welcome my dear. But now I can't help but feel guilty. You are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived at the age of one. I couldn't sway Albus's decision to leave you to your dreadful relatives."

"It's..alright I guess, Arabella. They were the only remaining blood relatives I had. Being with just them alone ensured my safety of living until I was of age. Though I didn't realized that until later, I did wish I had a better childhood."

The old woman across him smiled. "Its never too late Harry, I suggest while you have this freedom that you enjoy your young adulthood. It would be the best to make more good memories of growing up, there's still a lot ahead of you."

"Yeah"

After some silence have passed. She finally spoke up again. "So, now that you have regained more confindence in yourself. What do you intend to do now?"

Harry put down the tea he was supping on, and fidgeted a bit. "Well I suppose my education is my priority. After that, I'd like to travel, or even sign up for a Quidditch League if don't pass being an Auror from the Ministry."

"That's wonderful dear. I know you can do it."

* * *

After that conversation Harry felt that his shoulder is a little more lighter then before. He gathered up is courage and thought to take another step forward. He started walking towards #4 Privet Drive. He was right in front of the door in minutes, hesitated a moment and began to knock.

"Yes...?" A thin statured lady that was Petunia Dursley gently opened the door, forgetting to look at the peephole before doing so. That wonderful smile that was reserved for guests and neighbors quickly became a frown, adding layered wrinkles in the furrows of her face, a sure sign of frustration, annoyance and even...revulsion. "What are you doing here?" eyeing the lad top to bottom, ready to slam the door.

"Aunt Petunia. Merely a visit, I'd like to see how you, Uncle and Dudley are doing." Harry said this with much sincerity as he could muster.

"We're doing fine, thank you." she started motioning to close the door.

The only thing he could think at the moment was to jam a leg. This was gonna hurt.

"Ngh!" was all he could utter, controlling himself.

"Leave us alone, we've done our part to your society." mustered Petunia as she tried closing the door, to no avail but to Harry's increased pain.

"And wouldn't it have ...ngh -occured to you that I might want to return my thanks for shelter if not the treatment...?" Harry looked pleadingly at his Aunt.

Their struggle was cut short when a voice shouted across the hall. "Who is it mum?"

Petunia looked back down the hallway, then back down to her nephew, measuring whether she should let the rest of the Dursley household know about its so-called 'visitor'. After what looked like a long and strained pause, she eventually replied back to her son. "Its your cousin Duddykins."

"Harry?" Dudley padded over towards her.

She let go of the doornknob and gave her nephew a death glare. 'Do not try anything magical' she seemed to say.

"Hey." Harry started, raising his injured leg and started rubbing it, hoping the pain would ease away. "How are things?"

"..quite normal" the other admitted. "I'm almost done with my studies, I might take up Dad's business. How about you?"

"Peaceful these past weeks I'd say. Better then it was back then." the young wizard replied, taking in Dudley's appearance. He had grown leaner then he used to remember him. However, he still towers over him with broad shoulders, showing a bit of muscle and is seemingly sporting a neat moustache. "Look, I know we literally started out bad relationship-wise growing up, but I just want to say that without you doing those, I would most likely be a goner in my world. I learned to be quick and be fast on my feet." Harry mumbled and said with a firm voice "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dudley smirked. "If you ever need a warm-up, don't hesitate to call me." he added.

"Thanks...I guess. Listen, in my world I'm of age. I can perform...magic properly now, thanks to schooling. If you need any form of help, you are welcome to contact me, seriously."

"How will I contact you?"

"Before I came to your doorstep today, I came by Mrs Figgs to thank her too. I left her an owl, and you've seen what owls from our world can do. Just write a letter, seal it, address it to my name, and tell the owl to send it to me."

"And will it find you?"

"I assure you, it will. I bought it after all." Harry smiled.

"I...see. Likewise, if you need anything from me, I wouldn't mind you contacting me either. Just make sure whatever method of sending post to me falls into this doorstep and not freak out mum and dad by entering the household."

"Funny, having a straight conversation for once. I'm surprised you haven't chased me yet. A lot sure has changed through the year, and I am glad you, aunt and uncle got safely back to where things were after the war."

"What can I say, I did grow a bit since you last saw me you know." Dudley crossed his arms and leaned onto the doorframe. "Although, I can't say the same for mum and dad, they're not as open-minded as the other people i've met at Smeltings."

"Good for you. I haven't seen Uncle Vernon, how is he?"

"He is doing well, I think. Convinced him to take the same diet course as I did. Wasn't as dedicated as I was but he's taking it slowly."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ingenious Dudley. Glad things are looking up for you. I hope we can continue on this friendly relationship, cousin." Harry brought out his hand ready for a handshake.

"Not at all, cousin. I'll try my best to communicate." Dudley shook Harry's open hand firmly.

"Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye." Dudley replied and closed the door.

It was a miracle. A complete conversation without it ending as a fistfight. "Well that went well.." Harry said as he turned around and began pacing away from Number Four Privet Drive. He started humming and unknown tune, seemingly feeling lighter then before. When he was quite far, he made sure no one was looking, he quickly twisted his body in a clockwise manner and was gone from the spot the next second.

* * *

"Oww"

"Well that's what you get when you stick your leg in a door, honestly what were you thinking?" Hermione further applied the ointment on his leg with additional pressure.

"Owwwwww. Hermione." Harry whined.

"Let her be mate, you should know by now, she's just worried about your health." the redhead said as he passed by them munching onto an apple.

"Well I'm glad to see you too Ron." Harry retorted.

"I don't see why we had to miss the train just because you didn't want to." the bushy haired girl huffed and sat beside Ron in the sofa. "I mean, it is our seventh year, technically speaking. Why break tradition?"

"Ah well...I just didn't want to wait it out over there. I mean, its not like we can't Apparate over at Hogsmeade, Its way much faster."

"Yeah Hermione. Why can't we?"

"Its Tradition." she looked at Ron pointedly.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said apologetically. "We will take the train on the way back during Holidays. So how effective is the ointment?" still rubbing on he source of pain, trying it ease it.

"Give it an hour more or less, then we can go."

"Alright. So, we can catch up a bit. I...got to talk to Dudley, had a wonderful conversation that didn't invovle being chased. How did yours fare?"

"We found her parents in Australia. It took a while to sort it out, not with Hermione's Dad dishing out a nasty left hook, mind." Ron said, absently touching his chin in remembrance. "But it got sorted out, she undid the Obliviate spell as soon as we got them calmed down. Hermione here was in tears and we had some sort of family reunion."

" Yeah. But the one event that Ron didn't want to tell you was that he was subjected his first ever dental checkup and cleaning." Hermione eyed Ron. "Mum and Dad wouldn't have him excused."

"It was horrible Harry. You lie down and see these dangerous muggle instruments poking at my teeth. There were ones that move and shake. It was like being subjected to one of Filch's 'punishments'!"

The bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes. "You needed seroius cleaning. Makes me wonder if you even brush your teeth."

"I do! What made you think I don't?"

Harry and Hermione just snickered.

"Really now." Ron huffed and turned his back on the two. " I brush my teeth properly and quite good at it too."

"Aww come on, we didn't really mean that. It just funny that I remember seeing you stuff your face at the Gryffindor table every breakfast, lunch or dinner." Harry tried to placate Ron's temper.

"Well if anything, they only needed to take of placque off his teeth. I wasn't such a big deal to even complain about.

"Right..." Ron unwillingly agreed to her point, and as soon as Hermione wasn't looking, gave Harry the rolling of eyes.

There was some silence experienced while they looked across the porch from the half-built Burrow, watching the grass sway and hearing the wind whistle through.

"Well its time." the bushy haired woman remarked.

And in silent aknowledgement with their eyes, they started walking past the Burrow's protective barrier. After a certain distance, each prepared themselves. One after another, they apparated into Hogsmead's street, where it was nearby the well-known Shrieking Shack. They all walked towards the brightly sunlit castle on top of the hill. As they approached the castle gates which opened for them in what appeared like respect from the looks of the metallic gargoyles that flanked it. They were heading towards the main door when Harry decided to visit Dumbledore's stone grave nearby the lake. Approaching the area, they recognized someone who was already there.

Two boquets of flowers were set into two graves. One set in smashed white stone and one a regular looking one. A man in a well-ironed hogwarts clothes stood by in silence with a long and solemn gaze at the lake. Ron and Hermione made space and took a few steps back, signaling Harry that they'd give him some privacy.

"How are your doing?" Harry queried as he conjured his own boquets, and then sat beside the man and joined in veiwing the calm waves of the lake.

"Better from the looks of things. The Ministry's pressing less and less on my Father, and since he did admit his fault, his charges were lowered, though I'd expect an Auror check on our doorstep every now and then."

"That sounds good."

The man snorted. "Its not even three months and we sound like the best of friends. Its all too surreal. We may have switched sides Potter, but that doesn't mean we've lost our cunning."

"I haven't even implied anything, yet you still block me like I was someone worth being argued with."

"Well, it used to be acting, but its already part of my personality, if that's what you want to hear. Mind, Pureblood Manners are entirely my own, but its also very fun getting under your skin Potter."

"Most Slytherins seem to be great actors." Harry replied.

"And admirable trait best used for self-preservation."

"Alright alright, you win this time Malfoy." Harry admitted. "If it weren't for acting, Severus wouldn't have last that long among Voldemort's followers. I owe him many things. Wish I had been able to notice earlier."

"Sounds like you grew up." Draco smirked. "What happenned to all the bravado?"

"I still have it you know! Ah...but, I kind of also learned not to jump to conclusions when it comes to people now. Authority figures are a different thing tho. Anyways, care to help us repair Dumbledore's grave?"

"Whatever Potter, you're gonna make me do it anyways." the blonde stood up and dusted his robes and readied his wand.

At Harry's insistance, Ron and Hermione came over. "Ready? Lets go." And all four waved their wands with the Reparo spell at the shattered white stones, until it looked like new. As it hovered a few feet above the grave, Harry signalled that he's returning the Elder wand to Dumbledore's corpse. It still looked like when it was buried since the funeral, with wilted flowers surrounding the dead body, possible enchanted to keep it from rotting for a longer period of time. He withdrew the wand from the moleskin pouch hanging from his neck, and gingerly made contact with the corpse to hold said wand and whispered, "I, Harry James Potter, current owner and wielder of the Elder Wand, entrust ownership temporarily to Albus Dumbledore. Should this grave break once more without my consent, I order the Elder wand to regain functionality only to its rightful owner, which is myself or to my descendants." and with that Harry saw a soft yellow glow from the wand, as if it aknowledged his command. Pulling his head away, they continued to cover the tomb and with it, additional enchantments.

"That should do it" Hermione was the last one to flick her wand and looked satisfied with their work.

"Wonderful. Thanks for the assistance Draco." Harry slapped his back in gratitude. "We're a great team!"

Everyone could see a small grin coming from the blond's face, who have seemingly enjoyed the effort to restore his former Headmaster's grave."

"Seems like you're beginning your new journey Malfoy, you're discovering friendship. Hermione, do you still have any more of those?"

"Yes, in fact its in my bag." She opened her bag and dipped her entire arm into it, looking for the chest. After a few seconds of scouring the contents of said bag, she procured the chest and canister. "Here." she said as she handed it to Harry.

"Draco." Harry faced him in all seriousness. "We would love you to be in the team. We're not forcing you or anything, but I'd like you to accept this in memory of Allbus Dumbledore. All active members of Dumbledore's Army have their own, so you can send one short message to everyone in the group if ever there is a need of help or a quick way to send news." he looked at him with some uncertainty.

"I get to choose my House colors, right?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. Welcome to the group." Draco earned another slap, this time from a certain redhead.

"Just so you know, no mushy stuff, and do NOT involve me in any of your Gryffindor foolishness and if I might add, stupidity."

"That hurts Malfoy." mocked Harry. "Shall we?"

And the four of them walked back into the castle that was named Hogwarts, unaware of what's to come in the near future.

* * *

Oooh, I hope I got the feeling of closure good. Muahahaha fun stuff next chapter, if I don't take my sweet time on it xP

Rainbow Ichi signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Naruto. But what I do own is the idea for this fanfiction :D

A/N: Nya~ I'm not into 'pairings' me dear, sorry to disappoint. And be patient ^^ im getting the plot ready. If you have checked the first chapter, I have mentioned it is a Harry PotterxNaruto Crossover. Its more HP centric tho.

* * *

**Severing Ties **

Chapter 3

Paper. One's worst enemy. Sometimes I wonder why I agreed for this job. Read till your eyes bleed, sign until your quill is broken. What have I gotten myself into? Rather how did my predecessors coped with such work?

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been staring at the Minister of Magic's desk for a minute or so, still at awe at the pile of paperwork to read through. Not to mention the ever increasing stack of enchanted notes charmed to zoom to his separate 'notes' bin. 'It never ends, and here I was hoping a lunch break would help release me from the stress.' he thought. 'Well, I'd better not delay anyone else further.' He had set his coat and cap on a peg nearby the door, and prepared his body for another hour or two of signing, declining, accepting, and whatnot to keep the Wizarding World running smoothly, and most importantly, at peace. Several hours passed and he was beginning to think it would never end. He was about to sign off the last of the bit when his body felt a cold shiver down his spine, his Auror intuition kicking in, His hand immediately darted to where his wand was, eyes sharpening at the change in atmosphere.

A voice chuckled." Paperwork was never always fun. I commend you for your effort. Why not pay others to do the dirty work for you?"

The current Minister of Magic's eyes widened in recognition of the voice. "Impossible. How were you able to enter? More importantly, what's your business here? The Wizarding World had already requested you to step down."

" Most of the Wizarding populace are fools. I never intended to step down," the voice spat icily.

" They aren't fools."

" That's what you think. Additionally, what made you accept such a position? You are merely an Auror. I doubt you're not qualified for the politics that are involved with working as the head of the Ministry." the man stepped forward letting some light shine into his features. Tangled shoulder length hair with matching moustache, greedy eyes that seemed to have had lack of sleep over months. Still, he's letting a lot of his body language do the talking, saying to him 'I want my position back. I want it NOW'.

"Said the Wizarding populace themselves." Kingsley retorted. "I may not know what has happened to you during the Second Wizarding War. But you have been lying to the majority of the Wizarding kind about many things for the past few years to placate their worries. Eventually those 'fools' that you talk about will gain curiosity and even gain some cunning and think about it for themselves. Why don't you leave this room before I call further reinforcements. You are not welcome in this place."

"Oh don't worry about your protective guards. They have been taken care of." came the second voice, which was sickeningly pronounced in a false sweet tone.

Shacklebolt immediately stood up and dodged to the side before a yellow beam hit his cushioned seat where he used to sit, now visibly in splinters.

_**"Immobulus!" **_he retaliated and ducked into a roll, his body protesting at the sudden movements from the lack of recent exercise as several spells shot past or behind him. Unfortunately, his left sleeve caught one of the spells which burst aflame. He rushed behind one of the larger shelves on his right, canceling the flames with a nonverbal flick as a further barrage of spells followed him. Seeing as everything was getting out of hand, he decided to escape. "_**Flipendo!"**_ he made the shelves nearby flip towards the attackers. Taking his chance from the distraction, he dashed, flicking his wand at his office door, which opened for him and closed behind for him. Continuing on, he saw his guards and secretaries seemingly stunned or put to sleep. No time now, he must immediately find reinforcements, as he sped past their desks towards the lift. Soon as he was on the first floor, he found that a small battle had begun between the few available Aurors within the Ministry, battling other wizards accompanied by a flock of Dementors.

"Status?" He hollered at the remaining Aurors.

"Group appears to be civilians sir. Floo'd in past Ministry closing hours, started a ruckus and a few got past us. Brought Dementors, but none of us could produce a strong Patronus enough to drive them away."

"Any clue as to what reason why?" he queried.

"Overheard they were protesting that they didn't want you as minister I reckon one saying." added another Auror. "We're overwhelmed sir, what are your orders?"

"Best option is to escape. Move to the Floo networks! Keep together! _**Expecto Patronum!**_ " he blasted a path from the clump of Dementors with his silvery cougar.

"Don't just stand there! Stun them!" came a voice from behind them.

Several red beams of light made their way towards the escaping party.

They were able to reach an open fireplace "Hurry you first." Kingsley ushered the remaining Aurors.

"The Minister's safety is always top priority sir." another Auror prompted.

"I can take care of myself. If ever anything happens to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to bear face to your families. Flee. Hide. GO!" he gripped the Auror's shoulder and shoved him into the fireplace with all his might and was about to jump in himself when a spell hit the side of his shoulder.

"Got him!" a witch said from afar.

Kingsley barely had any energy left, but he struggled as he held his shoulder, threw floo powder and spun his body around and away without saying a location.

" What use is getting him if he managed to get away!" Fudge screeched. "After them! Find Kingsley Shaklebolt!"

Fudge's supporters scrambled to several fireplaces and flooed.

* * *

It was another after-school day. You could very well catch Ron and Hermione under the famous willow tree by the lake with the bushy-haired girl lying on the red head's lap. They were enjoying the cool shade while they were talking about homework of all things. Harry and Ginny otherwise, was practicing playing Quidditch with the rest of the Gryffindor team and playing with other students interested in doing a short game. Draco Malfoy on the other hand, was having girl troubles. Pansy Parkinson still had her Slytherin hardheadedness within her, and refused to accept Draco's-rather the Malfoys turn of face during the Second Wizarding War. She took every chance she could to convince, dissuade and even seduce him into not going with 'the wrong lot'. So now, we could find him in the Room of Requirement with Goyle tagging along while reading a book away from said annoying girl.

This has become a daily routine these past weeks. Their concentration set at enjoying after classes whatever fun they could think of, or otherwise at broadening their knowledge. It was surprisingly peaceful compared to their past years in Hogwarts, in which Headmistress McGonagall is very thankful for, until a certain alarm was breached nearby the castle's side gate interrupted her plans of purchasing next month's food supplies to keep stock of what is needed for the student's, the faculty's and the rest of the magical beings inhabiting the castle who needed their nutrition. The magical ripple being sent to her felt its sense of urgency to stand abruptly and dash as fast as she could towards its source, heading down staircase by staircase and out of the castle door and to the side and farther where one of the few locked gates dwell. As she approached the source, she made sure her wand was prepared for anything to happen and took a good look at the situation. Someone was leaning at the gate with labored breathing.

" What ails you sir...?" she looked over closer and recognized the person. With one swift hand wave as if pushing something heavy aside, the gate unlocked and swung open. "What brings you here Minister?" she asked in surprise as she leaned over to help the man in pain stand up.

"I seek refuge from Hogwarts" was all Kingsley could say, and with that as soon as they stepped in, the gates immediately shut.

"Hold on, let me take you to the Hospital Wing. Don't move any further." McGonagall stilled his body as she conjured a stretcher and gingerly placed him there, and with another wand movement she had the now floating stretcher follow her. Inside, he was laid down with the assistance of Madame Pomfrey, who immediately ran a diagnostic spell.

From what she could find, the Minister's left shoulder is badly bruised, which is now swelling into a nasty bump. Whatever spell that hit him had the intention of incapacitation, as half of the minor blood vessels had popped and is causing the swelling, with excess blood pressuring his shoulder to refrain from any further movement unless he wanted further pain. "Minister, you are experiencing severe swelling. I will do my best to heal you, however it will be uncomfortable. I would be needing you to lie on your chest rather then your back while I perform the necessary healing." Pomfrey informed him.

"Do what is needed." he rose up to turn around slowly.

"That's good, here drink this potion." As she went through the procedures of healing, all the headmistress could do was watch.

'What on earth could have happened.' she suddenly thought deeply. The situation seems alarming, and only a few months after the 2nd Wizarding War. Whatever it was, it is something that was up to no good. McGonagall's eyes sharpened. "Poppy, keep me posted on his status. Soon as he's rested and willing to talk don't hesitate to summon me. I must strengthen the castle wards." she didn't need the Mediwitch's reply as she swept back into the hallway once more.

Far later that evening, Madame Pomfrey informed her that Kingsley was awake after a short recuperative map. "Tell me Minister. What happened?"

" I'm unsure with what's the current situation of the Ministry right at this moment. I'd think some were able to flee from the chaos. It was Cornelius Minerva, he has some supporters who don't agree to me being Minister. They've let loose some dementors as well. And from what I've witnessed some of these supporters were escaped prisoners from Azkaban. How they managed to escape was beyond my comprehension. Fudge wants to become a Minister badly. He had planned this for while it seems."

"This is unimaginable. Especially during the aftermath of the war, we're still recuperating from our losses. Of all the times." McGonagall paced.

"Not to mention I'm in Hogwarts. This might be the first place they'll seek me. I'm sorry for causing you trouble Minerva."

"Not at all. However we must plan accordingly from now on. We have to move you somewhere where they'll think not to look for you inside this castle. If you are able, I will have to take you to the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement?"

"Yes. Only a few know of this hidden sanctuary. Most students just stumble upon it and figure out what its purpose is. The others will never know. It is something that the castle is unique to. Whoever thinks of what to use are given exactly what is needed to provide additional insight to learning or just a place to hide."

"I understand. Should it be prudent we do so now?"

"Yes. The sooner we conceal any trace of you being here, the sooner they will leave Hogwarts alone. Ready?"

"Anytime Minerva. Several Thanks."

* * *

This was how Draco discovered that something wrong with the Room of Requirement the following day. Of all the days for Pansy to be persistent, he dashed for it right before she could catch up to him on the third floor. Seems like someone else have discovered the uses of said Room. So he spent most of the late afternoon trying to avoid her as much as possible before she drove him mad. By the end of the day, he had locked himself in his dormitory room soon after dinner and went to sleep early, insisting that he needed his much needed sleep. The next few days were some of the most hellish days he had spent in his house, that he decided to seek Ron Weasley the first chance he saw him. The poor chap didn't know what hit him as he was walking towards his next class only to find himself slamming to the floor with a leg bind and dragged to a nearby darkened hallway.

As soon as he was able to shake himself off from the initial fall, he struggled violently to stand up. "Bloody Hell Malfoy. What's your problem? You'd better stop this or I'll retaliate." the redhead quickly whipped out his wand and pointed at the blond.

"Calm down Weasley, I needed to talk to you."

"What do you mean calm down? How about you calming down! You've outright tackled me out of nowhere, I sure bet you seem not to be sane at the moment" commented Ron eyeing Draco menacingly.

"Shut up, or would your rather I place a Langlock on you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You know very well I could. Listen. I need your help."

"You didn't need to do that to me if you asked!"

"I'd rather not be seen talking with a Gryffindor."

"Same goes for you, Slytherin!"

"Alright! Alright. Just hear me out wont you?" Draco canceled the leg bind spell.

Ron stood up and tried getting his bearings and dusted his robe. "What do you want?"

" Does you have tricks or items that help make an escape easier from other people?"

" I already used them all that I bought from George's shop. Too bad."

"Do you think Potter has any?"

"Who knows. What's this all about?"

"You're his best friend for crying out loud! You'd know."

"Tell. Me." Ron's face started getting more curious as to what's causing the blond's discomfort.

" Its Parkinson, she driving me nuts. I need a way to keep distance from her."

"No way, I thought you like her."

"I never did from the start!"

"Look who's giving her the wrong signals then." Ron folded his arms. "Fine, I'll ask Harry and tell him you begged me to as him."

"Thanks."

"You owe me for this Malfoy."

"Yeah yea, whatever."

* * *

There he was in his finest, newest robes. In front of all the current Ministry employees. After acquiring their silence and the infamous "hem hem hem" cough from Umbridge behind him, the crowd settled down.

"I'm afraid to inform you that our current Minister has been absent these past few days, there has been a questionable issue about Mr Shaklebolt's loyalty to the Ministry itself, as such I will temporarily be taking over his post, as former experienced Minister. I do hope we resume work as usual within the Ministry. Thanks for your patience" Fudge sounded believable, even solemn from the look of his face.

Half the crowd in attention had clapped their hands in approval, others were rather quiet, if not confused as they dispersed back to their respective jobs. There were still some people feeling skeptic about his announcement but they didn't let out any excess emotion to show amongst the others in fear of being spied. That was the wonder of modifying memories, those who were around and stunned on that day had their memories wiped of the incident, and it didn't take long to have convinced them that Shaklebolt was planning to use the Ministry for his own personal schemes.

A full grin emerged. He couldn't believe it, just a few weeks ago he was in one of his 'political' friends dingy, rickety house, still hiding from Voldemort or his supporters when the news broke out about You-Know-Who's defeat from the Boy-Who-Kept-Getting-On-His-Way. Well, he had to do something about that, and for that he needed more help than what he currently have. Oh yes, he was aware of some of the prisoners of Azkaban were not-so supporters of Voldemort, but he knew fully well some of them think the same as he does. A common goal, what better way to take over the Ministry with, with the ones who already know how to run the place. He had been able to free them from their prison with a little bribe and quick stun-obliviate of the only wizard guards aside from dementors in there. After all he was very familiar with the place and how it functions. Fudge was still on his reverie until he entered another room nearby his office.

"Why Cornelius, it has been a while. What brings me to your presence Former-"

"Minister, Rita. Minister." he corrected.

"Ah-yes...Minister." the blonde eyed him like he was a piece of meat. She quickly dove her hand into her purse.

"That won't be necessary Rita. I have a task for you, something you'll enjoy." the Minister took out a bag from the inside of his coat and tossing it into the middle of table before he sat.

The ever so curious woman reached for the bag and unstrung it. Pulling out a fistful of galleons. "I'm listening...Minister." she chimed again.

* * *

Interesting ne? Ne?

More excitement soon as I get more time to write the next chapter! Till then keep smiling!

Rainbow Ichi


End file.
